The Transcendents
The Transcendents Peter Slocum #1 A boy from the Ark Trisect, he finishes with the highest score and becomes the Commander of the Transcendents on their new planet. He is a tall boy with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. Hunter thinks that he's a good leader and that the right decision was made. Riley Roberts #2 A boy from the Ark Trisect, he finishes with the second highest score and becomes the second-in-command of the Transcendents on their new planet. He is tall, taller then Peter, and he is muscular, if a bit lanky. He has short black hair and bright green eyes. Garret #3 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the third highest score. He is a gruff boy who doesn't like to bring attention to himself. He has shaggy light brown hair and hazel eyes. Cassandra Korus #4 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the fourth highest score. She is the highest ranked female Transcendent. She is short yet deceptively strong, her serious gray eyes always examining her surroundings. She has sandy hair that she always keeps tied behind her head. Hunter Haven #5 A sixteen year-old boy who escaped from Earth on the Trisect. He's an average sized boy but is decently muscular and athletic. He has lightly tanned skin and short dark brown hair. He has emerald green eyes. He earned the #5 rank of the Trisect recruits. Paige Matthews #6 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the sixth highest score and is the second highest ranked female Transcendent. She has long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She is best friends with Vanessa. Dallas Wells #7 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the seventh highest score. He is arrogant and easy to anger. He has short black hair and ice blue eyes. He is broad shouldered and muscular and is always wearing a cowboy hat. Him and his friends quickly earn the hatred of Hunter. Tarelia Anderson #8 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the eighth highest score. She is sadistic and brutal, willing to do whatever it takes to set up a society and bring the glory to her name, even take out the other Transcensents. She has pale skin, long black hair and cold blue eyes. Ryan Tanner #9 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the ninth highest score. He has dark brown hair and eyes. He is the group's radio operator. Jordan Blake #10 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the tenth highest score. His twin sister, Morgan, also makes the cut for the Transcendent Initiative. He is tall and has short red hair. He is overprotective of his sister. Roman #11 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the eleventh highest score. He is tall and muscular, one of the most athletic Transcendents. He quickly becomes one of Peter's personal guards. Braxton #12 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the eleventh highest score. He has dark skin and is tall and muscular, one of the most athletic Transcendents. He quickly becomes one of Peter's personal guards. Luke "Lucky" Luger #13 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the thirteenth highest score. He earns the nickname "Lucky" for having the thirteenth score. Isaac Clawson #14 A boy from the Triaecr, he finishes with the fourteenth highest score. He has dark skin and buzzed black hair. He has wide shoulders and is quite muscular, being one of the more athletic recruits. He quickly befriends Hunter. Sasha #15 A girl from the Trisect, she receives the fifteen highest score. Savannah #16 A girl from the Trisect, she receives the sixteenth highest score. Talon #17 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the seventeenth highest score. He has short black hair and piercing golden eyes, his face is almost perpetually pulled back in a sneer. He is Dallas' closest friend and second-in-command of their "posse". Wayne Waters #18 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the eighteenth highest score. He is a nervous and paranoid person, believing that humanity is doomed and that the Transcendent Initiative is certain to fail. He has smooth black hair and an olive complexion. Holly Rhodes #19 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the nineteenth highest score. She has long, straight black hair. She is good friends with Eduardo. Heather Mason #20 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the twentieth highest score. She has caramel brown hair and eyes. She excels at healing and has a vast medical knowledge. For this she is the group's main medic. Morgan Blake #21 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the twenty-first highest score. Her twin brother, Jordan, also makes the cut for the Transcendent Initiative. She is short and has bright red shoulder length hair that resembles flames. She detests Jordan's overprotective behaviour. Ella #22 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the twenty-second highest score. Kelly #23 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the twenty-third highest score. Ryker #24 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the twenty-fourth highest score. He is apart of Dallas' Posse and deserts the group with him. Billy #25 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the twenty-fifth highest score. He is an enthusiastic boy who commonly pumps his fists into the air. Charity Beck #26 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the twenty-sixth highest score. She is an identical triplet. Her sisters, Chastity and Purity, both also make the cut for the Transcendent Initiative. She has long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Purity Beck #27 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the twenty-seventh highest score. She is an identical triplet. Her sisters, Chastity and Charity, both also make the cut for the Transcendent Initiative. She has long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Chastity Beck #28 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the twenty-eighth highest score. She is an identical triplet. Her sisters, Charity and Purity, both also make the cut for the Transcendent Initiative. She has long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Shady Mills #29 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the twenty-ninth highest score. He is exceptionally intelligent and observant, being one of, if not the most, intelligent recruit. He is not very large and is quite small and slender. He has droopy brown eyes and pale, almost albino, skin. Vanessa Roan #30 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the thirtieth highest score. She has long curly chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. She is very giggly and is best friends with Paige. Kulver #31 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the thirty-first highest score. He is apart of Dallas' Posse. Marina #32 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the thirty-second highest score. Caspian #33 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the thirty-third highest score. Rhys #34 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the thirty-fourth highest score. He is apart of Dallas' Posse. Eduardo #35 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the thirty-fifth highest score. He is large and very intimidating. He never speaks to anyone, except for Holly. Celeste #36 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the thirty-sixth highest score. Brad "Two-Bit" Jameson #37 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the thirty-seventh highest score. He is apart of Dallas' Posse and is one of the more brutal members. He is commonly called by his nickname. Harper #38 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the thirty-eighth highest score. Summer #39 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the thirty-ninth highest score. Cliff #40 A boy from the Trisect, he finishes with the fortieth highest score. He has short dusty hair and is an expert with animals. Lucinda Kidd #41 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the forty-first highest score. Sierra #42 A girl from the Trisect, she finishes with the forty-second highest score.